


When you know you're in love

by plutohobi



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Oneshot, Or Is It?, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutohobi/pseuds/plutohobi
Summary: Just a small MayaEve drabble. Eve is in love with Maya but does she return her feelings? Very fluffy MayaEve fic based on an edit I made.





	When you know you're in love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this will be a oneshot or if I will make it a series we'll just have to wait and see? Based off an edit I made on instagram also the fact that I just wanted to write a bandori fanfic with loads of fluff and Eve.

Eve looked at herself in the mirror. Why was she so anxious about today? It was like any of the band's other meetups, wasn't it? She felt weird about today though. It was probably Maya. Definitely Maya. She didn't know why but all of a sudden she felt nervous whenever Maya was around, especially when it was just the two of them. She felt herself blush whenever Maya would pay her a compliment and whenever they stood close she felt breathless. She sat on her bed and checked the time, if she didn't walk fast she'd be late! 

She turned the corner to see a familiar coffee house and in the window two familiar faces which smiled as soon as they saw her pass by. She felt her cheeks heat up as soon as she saw Maya's face, "Eve!" she said happily, gesturing to the seat next to her.  
"Where are Aya and Chisato?" Eve questioned.  
Hina giggled, "Aya took Chisato shopping and well, I think she may have gotten carried away..."  
As soon as Hina finished her sentence a pink haired girl burst through the door enthusiastically, holding a multitude of shopping bags, struggling to grip Chisato's hand.  
"Guys!" she beamed "I just bought Chisato the cutest outfit!" she proudly held up a yellow checkered dress with a matching jacket. Chisato pouted, her face slowly turning red but casting a loving look on Aya's bright smile. Eve secretly wished her and Maya could do that kind of stuff together. 

The hour flew by, the band was comfortable in their conversation. They all talked non-stop until they finished their drinks and left the coffee house. Standing up to leave, Maya's fingers brushed against Eve's, instantly making her feel timid next to her crush. As they walked out of the door, Maya tapped Eve on the shoulder, catching her off guard. She hung back until she broke the silence, a curious look spreading across her face. 

"Eve, you've been quiet today, is anything on your mind?" Eve gulped, she wished she could tell her how she felt but she knew the girl would never return her feelings. She wished she could tell her how she feels every time they're close but she knew now, more than ever, that was impossible. But she put on a sweet smile and replied "I'm okay, just a little tired." 

Maya looked relieved, "That's fine then!" she said grinning and Eve swore that her heart was about to explode "But remember, if anything is bothering you, you can always talk to me."  
"Thanks, Maya" Eve said with relief. All of the other girls had left minutes ago, they had a train to catch, it was understandable. Maya also needed to catch a train but the thought that she stayed back especially to ask if Eve was okay sent butterflies around her stomach. They walked back slowly the silence between them growing tense. This tension however, was cut by the sudden brush of their fingertips as they walked. They both looked up, startled, but without even needing to talk Eve gave a nod, and they intertwined their fingers. Maya's palm was soft and comforting, better than Eve could ever imagine. Maya blushed at the sudden affection but smiled as she acknowledged Eve's gesture. 

"Eve are you sure you're okay?" Maya questioned and Eve responded with a small nod "I-its getting late, I don't want you walking alone," Eve seemed surprised  
"N-no its fine you need to get on your train, I'm sure the others are waiting for you." Maya shook her head  
"I'll just catch the next train, your house is only nearby, it's the least I can do!" Eve could feel the excitement fizz through her body. This was her chance!

The walk to her house wasn't far, it was only a few minutes away from the coffee house. But walking hand in hand with Maya, Eve wished the moment would never end. They made small talk on the way there, about the band, school, they almost never got to talk to each other alone like this. Maya was surprisingly easy to talk to, Eve loved the way her voice sounded, how her eyes would light up whenever she'd talk about something that especially peaked her intrest. 

They finally got to the end of their walk, Eve was about to open the door when she turned to see Maya, walking back to the station. 'Just do it! Now's your chance!' the voice in her head seemed to scream. "M-Maya?" She squeaked, blushing.  
"Yeah?" the other girl said gently.  
"I-I this... This was nice!" She stuttered "I-if you want we can do this again sometime? B-but only if that-" Maya cut off her sentence  
"Sure! I enjoyed spending time with you Eve!" Eve's heart seemed to leap from her chest  
"See you at practice?" she said quietly so almost Maya couldn't even make out what she was saying  
"You too! Bye." She said walking away.

Eve shut the front door and closed with a soft click. She ran upstairs, collapsing onto her bed. She grabbed a pillow and began to hug it, giddy with excitement. She'd finally done it! She'd never looked forward to practice more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this small fic! I hope you enjoyed it. I may write a sequel in the near future so stay tuned for that!


End file.
